


Time

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin Moran feeling the weight of Sebastian's sadness. Post-Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Severin watches him. Has been watching him since it happened. As per his instructions from the late bossman. Moriarty had said Seb might be in a bad way. Seems they'd been closer that Severin had thought. Were fucking or something. None of his business, really. He had tried talking to him. Had tried to get him out of that bloody chair that faces out the window overlooking the street. No response, except to have his touch shrugged off.

"Bas," he calls, jaw clenching when he's ignored. It's been months. Time heals all wounds, right? How much time before his brother will be himself again? Will he ever? It sickens him, that glassy stare. He's never felt more alone than in the room with the vacant mind of the broken sniper. His heart - if he has one- stings with something akin to betrayal. He approaches, rounding to face Seb aggressively.

"Listen to me, you fucking cunt-!" His hand stings as he lays a blow across Seb's cheek, needing to shake him from his waking coma. "Come back to me. You can't just do this. To. Me. Brothers! Or does that mean so much less to you than he does? Than he did? I get it, alright? He's gone and it hurts, but- For fuck's sake…" Severin lets himself trail off, deciding to avoid the awkward monologue about how he loves Seb and how he needs him. They're not really the emotional type. Not the type to fuss or pry.

"Fuck it." He puts his hands up, walking away. "Fuck it." There's no point in trying. Either Seb snaps out and gets over it, or…or Severin has to go. He's not qualified for this shit. He swipes a hand back through his hair, his lip pinned between his teeth.

"Fuckin' sap…"

Severin stops dead. A prickle goes down his spine as he turns, seeing Sebastian right where he left him. He can almost pass it off as his imagination. "What…?"

"Fuckin'. Sap," Sebastian says, voice husky, head turning to look at Severin. His eyes smile faintly, his mouth still slack.

"You…utter cock." Severin rushes over, unsure if he's intending to pulp Seb's face, pulling the man into a too-tight hug, giving an angry hiss in his ear. "I fucking hate you."

Sebastian nods, his arms moving to embrace, shaking. "Me too."

"Oh, fuck off," Severin retorts, voice cracking, pressing his eyes against his brother's shirt to avoid the embarrassment. He pulls back, patting Seb roughly on the shoulder, sniffing. "Get the hell up. We're going out."

The brothers take their time.


End file.
